The present invention relates, in general, to the recovery of heat from flue gas in scrubber systems, and in particular, to a new and useful system for improving liquid and gas distribution in a scrubber using a sieve tray.
In the power plant field, condensing heat exchangers have been used for a number of years in order to recover heat from the flue gas produced by boilers. Through the use of condensing heat exchangers, some of the particulate, acid gases, metals and toxics associated with the flue gas can be removed from the flue gas.
A typical condensing exchanger-scrubber system consists of a downflow gas cooling section and an upflow gas condensing section. Reagent and/or additives are optional from improving tile removal efficiency of the scrubber systems.
The efficiency of the heat exchanger-scrubber system is largely dependent upon the cooling and contacting of the flue gas with the surface of the heat exchanger and the liquid condensate, reagent, additives, etc.
However, presently, no known system or method exists for providing a uniform liquid and gas distribution at the condensing heat exchanger.